


You've got to be kitten me

by spymaster



Series: SuperReignCorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Lena was turned into a cat. She searched for help at Kara's. Kara took care of Cat!Lena.She didn't know that the cat took her body as well. Sam had a day with Lena!cat





	You've got to be kitten me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natywgnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natywgnat/gifts).



> I wrote for fun only.

The street was huge and cold when Lena ran along the pavement. The lights passed by her one by one. The faster she ran, the better she sensed the direction.

She knew this neighborhood. Kara’s neighborhood. It looked a bit different from down here but she recognized the signs.

There it was, the building where her reporter friend lived.

_I can do this._

She walked to the door and tried to push the door open. It was very hard and Lena hated that she had to find another way to get in.

She saw the pipes on the wall. Lena knew that was her option but still hesitated.

Lena Luthor never climbed on something so high.

But she wasn't Lena Luthor now.

She sat at the root of the pipes and stared at her hands.

More like her front limbs. They were covered in black fur and when she rubbed them together, the pink skin pressed against each other so softly and nice.

This wasn't the time to be in awe.

She was in trouble and she needed Kara’s help.

Lena wiggled her hands, trying to activate something among the fur that she always saw a certain type of animals did. After a while, she huffed and sharply grabbed at the medium pipe.

Her muscles strained and her hands firmly stuck on the hard surface.

She hopped up and quickly let go of her hands to grip higher while her feet pressed against the pipe to have a solid ground.

_I can do this._

Silently and patiently, she climbed up to the window of her friend’s apartment. She cursed the weird event that had occurred to her.

Lena had fallen asleep on her desk and when she woke up, she was on the lid of a dumpster, covered in fur and could not speak.

Lena Luthor had been turned into a stray cat.

 

_____

 

 

When Sam answered Jess’ call, she hadn't expected that was only the start of a rather interesting day.

It was nothing out of ordinary at first, hearing that the CEO of L-Corp fell asleep during work again. Work usually loaded on Fridays and Lena always stayed up late. Sam walked into the office, her eyes went straight for Lena’s chair at first but found no one there.

Then she saw the CEO curling up on the couch, one heel on the floor, the other was dangling on her toes. Repressing a sigh, Sam walked over and was about to shake Lena’s shoulder when she noticed the light on the desk was still on. 

_Poor Lena, she must be up all night._

Sam decided to not disturb her friend, letting her have her good sleep. They could still always have brunch later. For now, Sam would finish up the work for Lena so that when she woke up, Lena would have more time for herself.

 

___

 

Kara stared at the little fur ball on her bed. It startled her at first, to hear a strange heartbeat close by. A very quick one at that.

A black cat was sleeping on the empty spot next to her on the bed.

She hadn't heard the sound when the cat came in and only noticed that her window was open. She never locked it, just in case Supergirl was needed.

The cat was not too large but a fairly sized one. Kara scratched her neck as she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. The uninvited quest was welcomed to crash because Kara Danvers didn't mind helping a little soul in need like it.

When she was brushing her teeth, the cat meowed. It sounded afraid and uneasy so she stepped out of the bathroom to find the cat was standing on the bed, calling out for something.

“Hey, buddy,” she said through the brush, “Hungry?”

The cat stared at her, yelled out and sprinted to her. Before Kara had the chance to pull the brush out of her mouth, the cat jumped right into her arms, its paws spread along her shoulders, gripping on her pyjamas. It looked like trying to hug her, which was cute and confusing at the same time.

“There, there.” Kara unclammed the cat from her front and held it in front of her face, “How did you get in here little guy- oh, you’re a girl!” She exclaimed when she acknowledged the cat’s gender.

The animal’s front paws tried to reach forward and her tail curled up between her back paws. She was basically trying to ball herself up. The sound she made alerted Kara that she was uncomfortable. Kara placed her down, “Sorry. I need to get ready.”

Kara then returned to the bathroom to finish up brushing her teeth and then walked out to the bed, rearranging the pillows. The cat wasn't there anymore.

She heard the scratching at the door and immediately found the fur ball trying to reach the handle.

Kara ran to the cat and picked her up, rubbing her head, to which the cat enjoyed and purred against her hand affectionately, “Now, now, I’m hungry too. Let’s heave breakfast and then I’ll go shopping to buy you food, okay?”

The black cat obeydiently stayed on Kara’s arms. When she was making scrambled eggs, the cat climbed onto her shoulder and stubbornly sat there. Kara ended up taking some bacon for both her and the cat.

“Here, for you,” Kara pushed the plate with the raw bacon to the cat but she didn't even touch it. The feline headed straight for the roasted bacon and pulled out a piece. “Hey! That’s for me.”

The cat didn't care, she held the piece between her teeth and jumped onto the chair. Kara’s eyes widen when she saw how the cat had her lower paws on the chair, front paws on the table and gently chewed the food while staring at her.

When they both finished eating, Kara washed the dishes and went back to the bedroom, the cat followed hot on her heels. She planned to change her clothes before going shopping for the next week.

The cat made a weird sound when she took off her shirt. Kara frowned at the animal, whose head turned away with one paw on her eyes.

_Is she trying to hide her face?_

It was odd, but fascinating.

 

_____

 

 

Sam stretched herself on the chair, the pen stuck between her fingers. She had been reading a bunch of project ideas and unfortunately dismissed over half of them. They were brilliant ideas, to be honest, but considering the investment in CatCo that Lena had made, Sam needed to arrange everything again so that the budget was still good enough to cover everything.

In the corner of her eyes, Lena began to stir on the couch. Sam waited until her friend slowly sat up to greet. “Hey, sleepy head. Stayed up late last night?”

Lena only gawked at her, wide eyes.

“I did your work already, so don't be so shocked that you have a day off.” Sam stood up and walked to the door, “You must be hungry. I’ll ask Jess to order us something.”

Sam left the office and told Jess to book two delivered breakfast packs, then returned to the office.

A sudden sound caught her attention. Something broke.

She rushed in and gasped when she saw Lena’s favorite vase on the shelf was scattered on the ground. Then something else shocked her even more.

Lena Luthor, in her expensive Dior dress, was standing on the shelf. Not really standing. She was rather crouching down. Her green eyes bored at Sam in a weird way that made Sam gulp. 

“Lena, are you okay?” she worriedly looked at the woman who was acting very differently from how she was and staring at her like she was drowning. “Come down, please. Let’s talk.”

Sam opened her arms, hoping that this was an once-of-a-life-time sudden outburst of craziness, even from the very well-mannered and proper Lena Luthor.

The CEO let out a sound when she jumped off the shelf and landed right between Sam’s arms. The action took her off-guard and Sam wrapped her arms around her friend, stumbling backward and then fell onto the couch heavily.

When she opened her eyes again, Lena’s face was right on top of her and her hands were pressing right on Sam’s chest.

“L-Lena!” Flustered, Sam blushed furiously at the closeness and quickly pulled back, practically ran away from the other woman’s grasp. “I-I think you should go home and rest. I-I take you back.”

Sam was really worried and confused that Lena was behaving oddly and she was afraid someone had hurt her friend yesterday. She imagined the doer must have waited at Lena’s home and ambushed her as soon as she got home.

No, Sam would not let anyone hurt Lena.

She led Lena to the basement and helped the woman stumbling on the car. Sam would bring Lena back to her own house and call for Kara to get in touch with Supergirl later.

Knowing something was wrong with Lena, Sam had to ignore every inappropriate gesture the CEO did, like the way Lena always wanted to bring her legs up onto the seat or the way she tried to fight the seatbelt on the road.

Or the way Lena licked her ear when Sam was strapping her seatbelt. Blood conquered her face instantly and Sam pulled back so quickly, her head hit the car roof. Lena only stared at her and licked her lips again.

It was weirdly sexy and ridiculous at the same time.

_What am I thinking? She’s in trouble._

Sam mentally scolded herself for thinking of something outside of their friendship in a very strange moment like this.

As soon as they got home, Sam quickly helped Lena get inside, avoiding others’ eyes and closed the door.

“Please sit on the couch,” Sam told Lena, pushing her shoulders down. “And wait here. I’ll call Kara.”

 

___

 

 

Lena nearly dozed off in the brilliant warmth surrounding her. Now she understood why cats always loved to sleep. It was so easy to do, espcially when she was wrapped in a soft and nice sensation.

She opened her eyes and stuck her head out of the warmth. Kara’s familiar shampoo scent attacked her little cat nose and she sneezed when a hair plugged into her nostril.

“Shhh…” Kara voiced, rubbing her head. “Keep it down or somebody will see you.”

Lena obediently retreat into the warmth again. She could never imagined a day she would go shopping with Kara Danvers, in the form of a cat and was hidden in her hoodie and marvellous blond hair.

She had climbed onto Kara, desperately wanted to come along so that she could find a way to tell Kara that she was Lena Luthor, her best friend. The blonde eventually brought her along.

Lena noticed Kara brought a lot of junk food and very little healthy food. She snuggled her furry head against Kara’s neck when the blonde was reaching for the third giant package of M&Ms.

“Woa-” Kara shrugged her shoulders, “Don't do that!”

Lena mentally smiled and let her head rest on Kara’s shoulder. She wondered if she would be a cat forever. If she must, maybe having Kara as her owner wouldn't be so bad. Kara was kind and gentle, giving her the welcome feeling even though she was just a stray cat in her eyes.

Kara really treated everyone with all of her heart. She was so lucky to find her.

Her eyes drifted to the green area and found something that might tip Kara some clues. She sprinted out of the hoodie and rushed to the one and only ingredient.

Kara frantically ran after her and tried to grab her but Lena had already reached the area and bite a piece of it to show Kara.

“Kale? You risk getting caught for kale?”

Lena didn't agree to return to the hoodie unless Kara put a bundle of kale into her shopping cart.

_Come on, Kara. Notice something._

“Do cats eat kale?” The blonde asked herself then laughed, “You should be living with Lena Luthor. She’s a my best friend, who is obsessed with salad and healthy food.”

Lena was very happy that Kara mentioned her in an endearing way. She expressed her agreement with Kara by letting her chin rest on the blonde’s shoulder again.

Then a thought struck her.

She should tell Kara to go to her house, or L-Corp. She would find Lena missing, or Sam, or Jess would. Then she might have bigger chance to turn back to human.

She waited until Kara finished shopping and went back home. While the blonde was putting bought goods into places, Lena looked around for Kara’s bag.

She saw it on the table and jumped easily to that spot, knocking the bag over. Kara’s phone appeared in front of her eyes. Lena was very thrilled until she realized she couldn't turn the phone on anyway.

An upgrade was needed for this plan. Lena searched for Kara’s employee ID and used her new set of teeth to grab if and jumped onto the counter where Kara at. The blonde’s blue eyes shifted from neutral to panic when she saw her.

“No! That’s my ID!” Kara took back the card and putting the things back into her bag. Lena meowed loudly to protest. “Rao, I’m going to feed you right away.”

The black cat tilted her head at the weird exclamation her friend had just said. Rao sounded familiar. Lena had heard this somewhere.

The thought was quickly wiped off when Kara’s phone went off. The blonde picked the call and rubbed Lena’s head, “Hi, it’s Kara.”

Lena couldn't hear what the other person said but judging Kara’s shocked and worried face, she wondered what happened.

“What? I’m coming over!” Kara announced and hung up. Then she grabbed Lena, making her meow in fear and put her bag in the hoodie. Lena struggled to settle herself in the space as Kara sprinted out of the house on her bike. “Hold on tight, Kitty. I’m going to help my friend!”

Lena was so busy blushing for being called ‘Kitty’ by Kara to even try to guess what was going on. The only thing she knew when she slid her head out from Kara’s hair was that the blonde could pedal pretty fast.

Really, _really_ fast.

 

 

___

 

 

Sam had just gotten off the phone with Kara when she walked back into the living room see that Lena was no longer there. A moment of panic shot into her brain as she ran around to find her friend.

“Lena! Where are you?” she was running upstairs when she heard a suspicious noise of fear from the guest bathroom. Sam quickly rushed in that direction and found the CEO of L-Corp in the bathtub, soaking from head to toe. Her hands gripped on the edge, her eyes were staring at Sam, her mouth constantly let out some animalistic sound that sounded like a cry of help. “Oh, Lena…”

She took the largest towel and spread on the floor, draining the water away and told Lena to step out of the tub. The CEO was shaking in fear and it was heartbreaking to see Lena being afraid of something. Lena didn't move so Sam took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeves to help Lena out of the tub.

Her best friend quickly jumped on Sam like she couldn't wait to get away from the tub. Being tackled again but Sam still couldn't maintain her balance and both of them fell onto the ground. Lena’s hands constantly scratched her shirt and Sam didn't notice that the buttons of her shirt were falling apart under Lena’s nails, her eyes were frantically searching for something to hold on to.

“Arg...arg…” Lena wiggled on her, her legs and hips straddled Sam in an aggressive way, making Sam think of a lioness trying to take her prey down.

Among Lena’s growling, Sam tried to catch her arms to stop her friend from trembling upon her. “Lena! Calm down, please! It’s me, Sam! Sammy, your friend!”

Lena stopped attacking her, staring down at her as if she recognized something. “Sarrrrgh…”

“Sam,” she repeated, gripping her friend’s wrists and pressed against her own chest, “Sammy.”

“Saaaaa…” Lena growled lowly, her lips trembling to form a word.

Sam grinned, nodding. “Yes. Sam.”

Lena blinked furiously. Then she gasped loudly. “Sam? Why are you here? Where is Kara?”

Sam’s eyebrows raised to her hairline. “Lena? Are you okay?”

The CEO was still staring at her while the front door was burst opened.

“Sam! Lena! I’m here!” the reporter shouted.

“We’re here!” Sam quickly called.

Kara ran to the bathroom door, in her hoodie and jeans. “What happen-?!”

Sam let out an ‘ah’ of relief.

On top of her, Lena pointed at the blonde and shouted, “YOU!”

 

________

 

 

Lena didn't know how it happened.

One moment, she was still in Kara's hoodie, flashing through the streets.

Next moment, she was out of it.

Then, she was in another place, on top of her other friend, Sam.

Right before she had the chance to even realize what was going on, Kara appeared in the door frame, staring at them.

Lena only cared about the little thing on Kara’s shoulder, the start of the trouble. The cat.

“YOU!” she pointed at the animal, angrily shouted. 

“Me?” Kara gestured herself, bewildered. “What about you?” She took turn to point at them. “What are you two doing?”

Lena looked down at Sam and noticed how she was straddling on her hips and Sam’s shirt was somehow ripped open.

_Holy crap, her breasts are beautiful._

Startled herself with the unusual thought, Lena jumped away from the CFO and worked her dress down because the hem of her dress was up all the way to her thighs.

“I can explain,” Lena said while Sam got her jacket and covered herself up. The single mom was blushing so hard and she didn't say anything yet.

“Sam, you said Lena was acting weird,” Kara scratched ner neck awkwardly. She cleared her throat. “Did I interrupt something? Were you guys doing some _stuff_?”

“No! There was nothing going on!” Sam nervously chuckled.

“Actually, there was,” Lena disagreed and walked to Kara. “You have a cat, right?”

“Yes. How do you know?” The reporter shoved her hand into the hoodie and pulled out the black cat that had started everything.

Lena crossed her arms and announced, “I was her a few minutes ago.”

An awkward beat of silence passed by.

Kara laughed. Lena heard Sam walking to them and turned around to see her brunette friend was giving her a look.

“I’m serious! I was the cat a few minutes ago!” She wiped her face, “Kara, I was with you when you took me to shopping this morning.”

The blonde reporter stopped laughing and sent her a frown. “Wha- For real?”

“Yes! I believe I was switched with this cat this morning.” Lena sighed and glared at the round-eyed animal in Kara’s arms. “I don't know how it happened but it did.”

“Okay… That explains a lot,” Sam muttered.

“Explains what?” Lena asked and found a faint blush ran across Sam’s face. “What is it?”

“Well… You didn't say much and you had some interesting gestures.” Sam blushed harder.

Lena looked from Sam to Kara and threw her hands up. “Alright, I’m glad I’m back. Somehow. Just… get that cat out of my sight.”

Kara protested, “Hey, Kitty is a nice and intelligent cat.”

“Kara, it was me trying to tell you that I wasn't a regular cat.”

“I need to break a bad news to you, Lena,” Sam solemnly added, “The vase you love in your office is broken.”

Lena gasped, “What? Why?”

“You knocked it down. No, I mean the cat knocked it down.”

She raised a fist at the cat. “You…”

“Did she do anything else?” Kara asked innocently.

Lena and Kara observed as Sam raised one hand to cover her right ear, cheeks getting pink. “Nothing,” the tall brunette claimed but Lena didn't buy it.

“Sure…” Lena narrowed her eyes at Sam, who gulped and looked away embarrassingly.

“Wait a minute…” Kara gasped and this time, it was the blonde's turn to blush, “You saw me naked!”

“What?” Sam shrieked at both of them, “N-naked?”

Lena cleared her throat and stepped past Kara to return to the hall, “I didn't see much. And I looked away!”

“Oh my gosh! You tried to make me buy kale!” Kara was hot on her heels, complaining, “That's evil!”

“You tried to feed me raw bacon!”

 

 

__________

 

 

Sam quietly followed and let the other two arguing about their time together and she prayed that nobody would ever find out that she actually was turned on by the thought of Lena getting close to her and doing intimate things. It was something that never occurred in her mind. To be physically attracted to Lena.

Until now.

She lifted her chin and saw the cat was craning its neck to stare at her.

The black maul opened, the small tongue slid out in between and created a gesture of licking. Sam felt blood rushing to her neck.

That cat knew.

_You’ve got to be kitten me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
